How did this happen?
by GurliestFresaGurl
Summary: It's not a Edward leaves Bella story.  Bella meets someone intresting but what happens when he won't leave her alone? Bella and Edward's relation ship is tested. First fanfic please review! IT IS NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own twilight! Stephanie meyer does. I wish i did but i don't.**

**Chapter1:**

* * *

Phone ringing 

"Hey Bella," Alice answered.

"Hi Alice. Is Edward home yet?"

"Um sorry but no Bella."

"Oh okay. Well anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Seattle with me?"

"Sure Bella, I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks Alice."

[End of Conversation

I only had a couple of minutes before Alice got here. I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room to change. I found some dark wash jeans, a red polo shirt, and slipped on my Adias. Just then the doorbell rang. '_Good timing' _I thought. I went and opened the door to find Alice standing there.

"Hi Alice, come on in. I'm just writing this letter for Charlie."

"Alright. So why do you want to go to Seattle?" She asked. "I thought you didn't like shopping."

"Oh I don't but I'm bored and I really want to get out of the house," I smiled.

"Very funny Bella. Now come on before it gets late."

"Let's go then."

About 35 minutes later we were in Seattle.

"It's open," Alice said. "Bella?"

"Huh? Sorry blanked out a second."

"I said it's open."

"Oh right."

"So what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Nothing that you don't already know," I smiled. "What about you?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Well Bella ready to go shopping?"

"I guess."

"Okay so where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Um how about Barnes and Nobles. I need something new to read. Unless you wanted to go somewhere else?"

"No it's fine. Maybe I'll find something to read." she said as we headed through the doors of the bookstore.

"I'll be over in that section."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No I'll be okay. If I need you I'll come looking for you."

As I headed over to the cook books, an interesting display caught my attention. I reached over to pick up a book and look at it closely. But just as I reached for one, a long pale hand reached over as well and got the same book. Which made me let go the same time the stranger did knocking down several other books. Before I could bend down to pick the up this guy had them all stacked in a pile.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." he responded.

His voice was smooth and silky. I glanced up to meet his eyes, to find that they were a topaz shade like Edward's. When our eyes met they held for a period of time, until he spoke.

"My name is Jason," he said. Extending his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Jason." I smiled. "My name is Bella." I said shaking his hand.

The strangest thing happened when my hand touched his, a wave of electricity passed through me. Like the kind I get when I touch Edward. Right then I knew he was a vampire.

"Bella- nice."

"Alice." I whispered, I knew she would hear me.

"Hey Bella." Alice said from behind me.

"Hi."

"Well Jason it was nice meeting you but I have to go."

"Oh sure," he replied. "But before you leave, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he asked with an alluring smile.

I looked into his eyes which was a bad idea. "Yes."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"I mean no. Sorry I can't. Again it was nice meeting you."

"No the pleasure was all mine," he insisted, as he took my hand and lightly kissed it. " I hope to see you again."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review if you want more. I need at least 6 reviews. Thanks for reading it's my first fanfic!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight.

Stephanie Meyer does. I would like to but I don't.

Chapter 2:

I left with Alice close at my heels. Once we were outside of the bookstore Alice stopped me.

"What was that all about?" she demanded.

"Nothing! I mean I don't know."

"Well that didn't look like it was nothing. Bella," she hesitated, "You do know he's like me." It wasn't a question. She knew I knew. I knew she knew I knew.

"Of course, I kinda figured it out after he was looking into my eyes! What's strange is that when we looked into each others eyes I felt something pass through me. Like I was with Edward, but there was something else there something was wrong with his eyes."

Alice stared at me for a moment. "You know if Edward finds out what happened just now he'll be extremely angry."

I pondered at what Alice said. She was right he will be mad. I didn't feel like shopping anymore. I just wanted to go home and pray nothing else happens.

APOV:

"Alice." Bella whispered.

I quickly went to see what was wrong. When I saw who or rather what was standing in front of her I knew nothing good would come of this.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"Hi." she responded.

She looked back at him. I was confused, I was always aware of my kind. How could I not have sensed this? Maybe he was something more but I didn't know what.

"Well Jason it was nice meeting you but I have to go," she told him.

"Oh sure," he replied. "But before you leave, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Yes."

I was shocked. What was wrong with her. "Bella!" I exclaimed.

She flushed red. "I mean no sorry I can't. Again it was nice meeting you."

"No the pleasure was all mine," he insisted. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I hope to see you again."

BPOV:

"Alice I don't really feel like shopping anymore. Let's just go home."

"Okay Bella." We made our way to the exit except Alice got distracted when we passed Express. "Ooh Bella look!" she pointed at a pair of jeans and an adorable shirt.

"Alice." I groaned.

"Come on Bella just this store. I promise."

"Fine." What turned out to be that one store turned out to be many stores. Alice kept going into stores saying it was the last one before she saw a different store and went inside. A few hours later we were sitting on a bench drinking some lemonade. I was seriously tired but I knew Alice didn't want to leave so I kept walking beside her. While we were sitting there Alice's phone rang.

"Hi Rose." Alice answered.

"Hey Alice. Where are you? You sound strange."

"Oh Bella and I are at the mall."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I'm still a bit shocked at something that happened earlier."

"Well what are you waiting for tell me! What happened?"

"Okay. Bella here met someone interesting. One of us actually, his name is Jason. And guess what?!"

"What?"

"He asked Bella out! And then Bella said yes!"

"Oh god no!"

"Yes but then I called her name and she said no."

"You better hope Edward doesn't find out about this. Because if he does he'll be very angry."

"Um don't you think I know that?" Alice continued to talk to Rosalie so I just sat there. Then my phone began to vibrate, it was Edward.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella. Where are you sweetie?"

"Oh uh… I'm in Seattle."

"By yourself?" he demanded.

"No, no I'm with Alice."

"Is everything alright you sound a bit stressed."

"I'm fine. But I have to go."

"Okay but before you do can I speak to Alice?"

"She can't talk she's busy."

"Bella just hand-," before he could finish the phone beeped, someone else was calling.

"Just a sec Edward." I clicked flash to answer the other call.

"Hello." said a musical voice.

"Whose this?"

"Bella it's Jason."

"Jason this isn't a really good time for me."

"Oh I know."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Because I wanted to hear the sound of your voice."

"Excuse me."

"Bye Bella," he hung up.

I clicked flash.

"Edward?" I said.

"Bella who was that?"

"No one. Wrong number." I answered quickly.

"Just let me talk to Alice please." I knew he was frustrated so I just handed the phone to Alice.

"Alice what is going on?"

"Nothing, but Bella and I have to go now." Alice said, she didn't wait for him to respond and just hung up.

* * *

When we were in the car I could finally talk again.

"Alice he called me when I was talking to Edward."

"Bella something isn't right. How about we go out tonight to get your mind off of this?"

"Well I guess."

"Great how about we all go to dinner at, "La Bella Italia", and then go to the movies?"

"Sure why not." The rest of the ride was quiet and I ended up falling asleep. Alice woke me up when we got to my house. She said she was gonna go home and tell the others about our plans. And that then she would be by in an hour. I said goodbye and went inside to get ready.

I took a shower and then blow-dried my hair and curled the tips. I had a hard time choosing what to wear. Then I found the perfect outfit. It was a turquoise turtle neck mini with black tights and black ankle boots. I was just zipping up my boot when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled. I made it downstairs and opened the door for Alice.

"Wow Bella you look amazing."

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Edward is going to flip when he sees you."

"Thanks. Speaking of Edward where is he?"

"Oh he and the guys are going to meet us there. Rosalie is waiting in the car. Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me get my jacket."

We arrived at the restaurant. The guys were already there waiting for us outside. When Rosalie got out of the car I got a better look at what she was wearing,- hot pink leggings, a faded denim mini skirt with a gray v-neck sweater and a hot pink lace shirt underneath with plain silver pumps. Alice was wearing white dress pants and a black sweater. The guys… lets just say the guys were awestricken.

The host led us to a table in the back. She asked us what we wanted to drink. I was talking to Edward when I looked up and saw a pair of familiar eyes looking at me and I froze. I knew who it was.

Oh wow. I think that's going to be the longest chapter in the story. Well those of you who reviewed my first chapter thanx. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am open to any suggestions. Please review!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Edward. Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own Jason and all his greatness!

Okay guys I have not gotten many reviews so therefore if I am very sad! If you do not like this story please let me know. Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3:

I quickly knew it was Jason. I couldn't believe he was here. I wondered if he had followed me and why Alice hadn't seen this coming. I had to talk to Alice alone. Edward noticed I wasn't paying attention anymore. "Bella are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I need to go to the restroom so I'll be right back."

"Okay sure."

Once I made it into the bathroom I quickly pulled out my cell phone and began text messaging Alice.

"Alice come to the restroom!"

"Why?"

"Jason is here!!! Hurry!"

She didn't respond but I knew she would be here any second. Just then she was there standing next to me with a worried look. "Alice what do we do?"

"Bella I'm not sure anymore. Maybe we should tell the Edward?"

"No! We are not going to tell Edward anything."

"Fine. We should call Rosalie in here."

"Okay, but hurry."

Alice called Rosalie and she was in the restroom with us. "What is going on?"

"Remember that guy I was telling you about that was hitting on Bella at the mall?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah what about him?"

"Well he's here, and we have no idea what to do!"

"Okay well how about we just go back out and pretend there's wrong and figure this out later. I'm sure that Jason won't do anything."

"I suppose." We walked out the restroom. I walked out first which was bad. Because I ran over Jason.

"Oops! I'm sorry," I said. "Jason, am I correct?" I apparently already knew the answer.

"Yeah nice meeting you again Bella," he smiled at me that alluring smile I can't resist.

"Same here." I smiled. "Oh uh these are my friends Alice and Rosalie."

"Very nice to meet you ladies," he said nodding towards them.

"Uh Bella I think the guys are wondering what's taking so long." Rosalie said.

"Right we have to go!" Alice said.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. And it was very nice to see you again Bella," he replied reaching out for my hand and kissing it like he did at the mall.

I flushed red and watched him leave. When I turned back to face Alice and Rosalie they were shocked. "Okay what just happened?" Rose asked.

"You see that's exactly what happened this morning." Alice said.

"Alice how about you take me home."

"Okay Bella I'll see what I can do."

"Uh mean while I suggest we go back to our table and block our minds." Rosalie said.

When we got back to the table we quickly took our seats, except this time Alice sat next to me. I could tell Alice was trying very hard to keep Edward from reading her mind. Then she whispered something to Edward and he just nodded without looking away from me. Alice got up and pulled me with her. I blew him a kiss and followed Alice out the door.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" I asked Alice once we were in the car.

She didn't say anything. I knew she was thinking about something. The rest of the drive was quiet. I must've fallen asleep because I felt Alice's cool arms carry me into my house and upstairs into my bedroom. I opened my eyes as she laid me down but they closed again. "_Sleep well Bella"_ were the last words I heard. It wasn't long till I heard a low chuckle and two arms around my waist.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Not quite," he said.

But I didn't hear him cause I had fallen asleep again. '_Jason, Edward, Edward, Jason .' _I was sleep talking. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't open them, I was too exhausted to open them. But I could feel someone kissing down my neck and pulling on my sleeve. Then I felt cold lips press hard down against mine and I felt my arms raise up to wrap themselves around his neck clinging him to me wanting more. Then I pushed back gasping for air. And I heard a chuckle and nothing else. I guess I must've fallen asleep again because I began to dream.

I woke up confused. Then I saw where I was and let out a piercing scream. What the hell was I doing here?! This could not be happening. The smell was making my head swirl and the bathroom was spinning. I let out another scream yelling for Alice this time and let my head fall back falling into unconsciousness. Where the hell was Alice?

Okay guys that is the end of chapter 3! It was going to be longer but I made not as long. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where Bella is. But I want reviews and you want answers so how about trade? Lol No really though I would like more reviews.

Also I'm posting up another story so look for that in the next couple of days. Well review! And tell me how you think it's coming along!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Stephanie Meyer. I wish I did though.

I am pleased to say that my other fan fic is a great hit. If only this one was just as good… L Well read and review.

"Bella? What the hell!" yelled Alice. "Bella wake-up."

"Alice!"

"Bella what happened? Who did this!?" she questioned hysterically referring to the tub of blood I was in.

"I don't know! Just get me the heck out of here." I pleaded.

"Okay just calm down please let me figure something out."

"Figure what out!? I'm in someone else's blood!" I screeched.

She turned on the water and helped me up. But before I could stand I heard someone else behind Alice.

"What the-" But she was cut off short because Jason hit her hard across the face and Alice fell back and hit the sink with a crack.

"Alice!!"

"Now Bella can you please stop yelling or else someone _else _is going to get hurt." he asked in a weirdly polite tone.

"What do you want?!"

"Bella clearly I want you." he said with an astonishing smile.

I gasped. "But I don't want you."

"We'll see about that." he leaned in and blew his sweet breath in my face. Suddenly my eyes felt heavy and they closed as I heard a chuckle coming from Jason.

APOV:

"Alice!" I heard Bella yell.

I ran to her house and went into her house. I smelled blood. What did she do to her self now? I wondered. Then I walked into the bathroom where Bella was unconscious in her tub full of blood.

"Bella! What the hell?" I yelled. "Bella wake-up!"

"Alice!" She said.

"Bella what happened? Who did this!?" I questioned.

"I don't know! Just get me the heck out of here." she pleaded.

"Okay just calm down please let me figure something out."

"Figure what out!? I'm in someone else's blood!" she screeched.

I turned on the water and helped her up. But before she could stand I heard someone else behind me.

"What the-" But I was cut off short because Jason hit me hard across the face and I fell back and hit the sink with a crack.

"Alice!" I heard Bella scream before everything went dark.

* * *

Muahaha muahaha! Don't you guys just love me and my cliffys? Well I know I know it was short but I'm having writers block on this story. So I will update very soon.

Oh and thank you mury1120 for _all _of your help and suggestions. I will try and do what I can to make your thoughts come true. lol

BE sure to review ppl and please share your thoughts no matter how bad you think they are. I need all the help I can get. So don't hold back! ;) love ya guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"The darkness bleeds with violent sights, it purges from within, death it holds you in it's arms, and kisses you goodnight"

A couple of minutes after being knocked out I got up. Bella nor Jason were here anymore. I ran home.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Bella's missing."

"What do you mean Bella's missing?"

"This guy Jason who is like one of us took her!"

"Who the hell is Jason? And how do you know all this?"

"Because Edward, this morning I found Bella in her tub laying in _blood_. Jason came from behind while I was helping Bella and knocked me out! He took Bella with him."

"We have to find her!" he growled. "Do you know where she might be?"

"I don't know." I hissed. Suddenly I became very still.

__

Vision:

It was dark and I couldn't see anything. All I heard was Bella. She was frantic and her breathing was heavy. "Stop, please stop." she whispered. "Edward, Alice? Help me."

Then it got quiet and I came back to reality.

"Alice what did you see?" asked Jasper holding my face in between his hands.

I could feel my eyes were wide and I was too breathing heavy. "Bella." I choked out in a whisper. That's all Edward needed to hear. He took off running to her house. Jasper and I followed. We ran inside and upstairs. Edward opened the door and let out a deafening roar. "Oh my gosh." I whispered.

* * *

Hehehe I stopped. I know it was short but I already have the next chapter and I felt like putting a cliffy in this chapter so I stopped. Well review and tell me what you think. And don't worry the next chapter will be done today.

Fresa


	6. Chapter 6

**People I am going bananas trying to not to post another story. I am still working on the three that I have posted. But I have this other story I want to post so bad! But I don't think I will until I finish one of these stories. Well I don't own twilight. Enjoy the chapter and sorry again for the cliffy in the last chapter! J**

**Chapter 6:**

**BPOV:**

"_We'll see about that." he leaned in and blew his sweet breath in my face. Suddenly my eyes felt heavy and they closed as I heard a chuckle coming from Jason._

I awoke to the sound of silence. I looked around, I was in the forest. I had no clue what I was doing here or how I had gotten here. All I knew was something wasn't right and I wanted to go home. I ran not knowing where I was running to. Then someone grabbed me from behind.

"No Bella. Where do you think you're going?"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Alice! Edward! Help me. Someone plea-" but I was cut off short by Jason. He covered my mouth with his hand. I whimpered softly.

"Bella would you like anything to happen to your beloved Edward and his family?"

I shook my head no.

"Well then I suggest you shut that beautiful mouth of yours and do as I say."

I nodded.

"Very good sweetie." he brushed my cheek softly with the back of his hand. He bent down, his face inches from mine. He moved forward but I turned my head before our lips met. He let out a low growl. Suddenly he picked me up and started running. My eyes were closed even though I knew we had stopped moving. He dropped me on something soft. I opened my eyes I was on my bed. Then I remembered Alice. I ran to the bathroom but she wasn't there.

"Alice!" I whispered urgently.

Then Jason came from behind me and carried me back to my room.

"No one should be this tempting."

"Don't touch me."

"Why not? I can do whatever the hell I want."

I ran towards the door but he was faster. He had his hands around my arms and threw me on the bed. He got on top of me and began touching my face and neck. He got closer and kissed my neck. I squirmed trying to move but he wouldn't let me. I could feel the pressure of him on top of me. It hurt bad.

"Remember Bella, Edward"

"Stop please stop." I whispered.

"Sorry but I can't."

He pressed his mouth hard against mine and kissed me in a way I never thought possible. His lips moved against mine, his tongue tracing my lips. I tried to push away but he just pressed harder. I closed my eyes not wanting to be here, not wanting to live. I felt a tear slip silently down my cheek. Jason was reaching up my shirt. No, this couldn't be happening. I didn't want it to happen not now from him. Where was Alice and Edward? He moved his lips from mine giving me a chance to scream.

"Edward!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Dammit!" he hissed. He blew in my face again. I fought against it but I became numb. The last thing I felt was his hands sliding down to my jeans.

**AN: (I would like for everyone to use your imaginations on what you think happens next.) Just so you guys know I'm trying really hard not to end this chapter in a cliffy. But since I'm not _that_ mean I'm not going to. So everyone better review! Okay back to the story!**

I felt a jolt of pain and then heard a roar. I was on my feet but Jason was holding me by my neck. I looked up and saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing there. Edward looked pissed.

"Edward." I choked out.

"Let her go!" he growled.

"No she's mine." he replied.

"Please let me go!" I said the best I could. I was still being choked.

"Bella what did I say?"

I whimpered I couldn't talk anymore.

"Very good Bella."

I hated him! I hated him with everything I had. I kicked him where it would cost him much pain. And it did. "You little bitch!" he dropped me and I fell to the floor. I felt strange like there was something different about me.

"Bella!" Alice said. She came running to me and picked me up.

"Alice." I cried.

Then I got this urge to stab him. Stab him with a knife. If only I had one I thought.

It was suddenly there. In my hand. "What the-"

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered.

Edward was beating the crap out of Jason and Jasper was helping him. I stared at Jason whishing the knife could pierce his skin, cut him so he can die. And seconds later he was screaming in agony. I watched as cuts appeared all over his body. But I was still holding the knife. I dropped it and it became quiet. He was still alive. Edward came to me and picked me up.

"Bella I thought he was going to kill you." he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Oh Edward. I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"Bella what happened to Jason?" asked Alice.

I turned around to see what she meant but something sharp hit me in the stomach.

I yelled in pain. Then I saw that Jason was holding the knife I had in my hand. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding but there was no knife. I looked back up and suddenly he was engulfed in flames. Had I done that too? I asked my self.

"Edward." I whispered. I went limp in his arms and fell.

"Bella! Bella stay with me. Come on Bella. We're taking you to Carslie." he said.

"Alice hurry!" Jasper said.

I could feel my eyes closing. The pain was unbearable it was like fire in my veins. It reminded me of the time James bit me. I screamed before I fell into a black hole.

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...

* * *

**Whoops there goes another cliffy. Sorry guys I can't help myself. But if I have a lot of reviews I'll post the another chapter sooner than later.**

**Many of you have sent reviews saying that vampires don't faint. And I know that. But you see it has something to do with Jason and his _powers_. But I'll be sure to explain everything in one of the following chapters. Well anyway if you are still confused or have a question or want to share what you think please review or send me a message and I'll be happy to clear it up.**

**Thanx! **

**- Fresa**


	7. Very important author's note!

A/N: I'm having horrible writers block! And I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. Its more of a question that I need to ask.

A): Should I stop now and just write like an alternate ending?

or

B): Write like 1 or 2 more chapters and write a sequel?

It's your call guys! I'll post what imma do when everyone reviews and tells me what they think. And I'm talking a lot of reviews or else I'm just going to stop. Again sorry it wasn't a chapter.

Thanx!

Vane


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys muchas gracias for reviewing!!!! I will continue the story for a few more chapters and then I'll see where that takes me. But for now here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

_"Sweet is love when all is sane_

_Sweet is death to rid the pain_

_Cruel is death when all is well_

_Cruel is love when all is hell"_

**EPOV:**

I picked up Bella and we took of running into the forest. She was in pain. That son of a gun Jason did this to her. If he wasn't dead then I would have personally shred him to pieces for this. Putting my Bella in pain. Five minutes later we made it to my house.

"What happened?" asked Carslie in a calm collected voice.

"We're not sure. One minute Jason is being stabbed the next Bella is," replied Jasper.

"Carry her upstairs. Alice bring me my bag." he instructed.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and laid her down on the couch. Carslie was there less than a second later.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

What was happening? Something was wrong.

"I'm here Bella. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It burns!" she cried out.

"Carslie!" I called.

"Hold on Edward."

Bella kept screaming.

"She's changing." Carslie gasped.

"What!?" I roared.

Why did this have to happen? Bella wasn't human anymore. I hated my self. It was my fault this was happening to her. I wanted so bad to bring back that monster and kill him again. I looked down at my angel. She was in terrible pain but soon it would all be over, and she would never have to go through that again.

**Back to Bella's POV:**

I felt two stone cold arms carrying me. Then I felt the cushiness of a couch. The pain came back, only somehow it was worse. Very worse. It was like someone had lit my inside

on fire. My blood was boiling under my skin.

"Edward!" I yelled in agony.

"I'm here Bella. What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"It burns!"

"Carslie!" he said.

"Hold on Edward," Carslie said.

My eyes flew open. But I couldn't see anything. "Alice." I called.

"It burns!" I kept screaming.

"She's changing." gasped Carslie.

"What!?" roared Edward.

"She's turning like us."

"Can't you stop it?"

"I'm sorry Edward. The blood of the other vampire has been in her system too long."

"No! no, no, no!!! There has to be something."

"There is nothing."

I had stopped screaming. I just laid there limp. I knew I was a vampire now, but the way I had become one wasn't what I wanted. But at least he was gone.

"Edward." I whispered.

"What is it honey?"

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"It's okay. I love you." he responded.

"I love you too." I whispered before I fell asleep.

**Was that good or bad?**

**Review! I want to know what everyone thinks!**

**Vane**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped I would… but those who did thanks! I really appreciated it. Well the story is almost over. [ the part where everyone goes nooo!!!! Enjoy chapter 8!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **

****

"_I love you too." I whispered, before I fell asleep._

I wasn't sure how long I had been out but when I woke up I was lying against Edward. I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed I lifted my hand and touched his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"You are very beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs, waiting."

"Oh."

"Let me get Alice." Just as he said her name she was already there her eyes wide.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Bella you look amazing." she squealed.

"Alice," Edward said.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Whatever you're thinking you better stop."

"Ugh. You are soo annoying sometimes."

"I'll wait downstairs." he said getting up.

"No. Stay."

"Come on Bella." Alice said dragging me into the bathroom.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Take a shower and your clothes are on the sink."

"Okay." I turned on the hot water and got in the shower. It felt nice against my skin. I turned it off and dried off with the black towel that Alice had left for me. I saw my clothes where Alice said they would be. I put on my bra and underwear. Then put on the white tank top with little rainbows and unicorns on, and slid on a pair of jeans and the white converse.

I hadn't looked in the mirror. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how I looked. But I turned around and gasped at what I saw. I was… I looked… amazing. My skin was paler, my hair longer, and my eyes were still brown! But they were a lighter brown and had little specks of green in them. I smiled at my self.

"Bella come on. You can stare at your self later." Alice said from the doorway. I turned at her and saw she had a smile on her face.

"Ha, ha, ha." I smiled. We went downstairs.

"Bella!" everyone exclaimed. Edward stood next to me his arm around me. I smiled.

"You look wonderful darling." Esme commented.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel Bella?" Carslie asked.

"Fine." I sat down on the sofa next to Alice and Edward sat down next to me.

"Why are her eyes brown?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

"Bella you don't feel thirsty?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Man I really wanted some chocolate. That was weird though. I suddenly wanted chocolate. Just then there was a chocolate bar in my hand. "Oh cool." I smiled.

"Whoa! How did she do that?" Asked Emmett.

"I think that's her power." Carslie said.

"So I can get whatever I want whenever I want it?" I asked.

"So that explains what happened in your room?" asked Alice.

"Maybe."

"What exactly happened?" asked Carslie.

"Um. Jason was going to kill Bella but she made him let go. Then while Edward and Jasper were finishing him up, Bella suddenly had this knife and Jason was screaming in pain as weird cuts appeared all over him." she responded. "Then that's when Bella dropped the knife and the cuts stopped appearing. I guess he must've used his power to stab her afterwards with the _same _knife." she added.

"So since his blood was on the knife when Bella was stabbed that's how his blood went into her system." Carslie finished.

"So Jason wasn't a normal vampire?" I asked.

"Well other than his powers and the fact that his blood was also venomous, he was a normal vampire."

"Oh. So he's dead right?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"Everything is over now, love." Edward said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Hmm… thank god for that." I breathed.

* * *

**El Fin de chapter 8!!!!lol I'll update soon! And just so everyone knows the next chapter will be the LAST chapter!!!!!! I know very very sad.**

**The little purplish button at the bottom is feeling kind of lonely… maybe you can push it and it won't feel lonely anymore!!!!!!!**

**Vane**


	10. Another very important authors note

**Hello guys! I was thinking about what I should do. And just so everyone knows I have chapter 9- which by the way I've planned for it to be the last chapter. But I'm not sure… Should I have a chapter before the last chapter… or should I just post the chapter I have and end it? I need your input!!! So please review and tell me what you think I should do.**

**Vane**


	11. Chapter 9

**Man I haven't updated in almost a month! And I'm so terribly sorry. I have some unfortunate news this will sadly be the last chapter. Why? Because I couldn't think of more to write. Stupid writer's block!!!**

**Well I'll apologize right now because personally I think this is a sucky last chapter.**

**Don't hate me!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9:**

"Bella while we're sitting here I want ask you something." Edward said.

"What is it?"

He stood up, reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black velvet box.

I gasped.

He got down on one knee. "Since the day I saw you I knew I would never see someone as beautiful as you. Since the day I told you I loved you I knew I would never love anyone as much as I love you. And I know that I meeting you was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that I would never hurt you and that I will love you for all eternity, with everything that I have." I stared at him my mouth open in shock. "Bella will you marry me?"

"Uh-um- Oh. My. Gosh!" I finally said. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I threw my arms around him. He chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Bella," said Esme.

"Congratulations lil sis and lil bro." said Emmet.

"Nice to have you as part of the family." Carslie added.

"Oh this is soo cool!!!" squealed Alice.

"Alice calm down," warned Jasper. "I'm happy for you." he said to us.

"Congrats." replied Rosalie.

Edward took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. It was a with gold band with three rocks. The middle being the largest.** (Picture of ring on profile) **

"Past, present, and future." I whispered.

"Exactly."

"Hold on Bella there's one more thing." he took out another velvet box. He opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a tiny circle. He stood behind me and clasped it around my neck. I looked down at it. I saw there was something engraved on it. "Forever" I whispered as I looked up to see Edward's face.

"And all eternity," he finished pressing his lips to mine once more.

And with that my happy ending came true. Me and Edward were now going to be together forever. And there wasn't anything that would mess that up. I was finally going to be with the one person I truly loved and in the end that's all that mattered.

Forever and all eternity.

**And that is the end of this story! I want to know what EVERYONE thinks!!!!!**

**I don't care how bad it is please tell me. **

**Any questions? You know where to find me. Please review.**

**Love you guys!**

**Vane**


	12. Please read, an authors note

**People I have made a poll for the story about having a sequel. Please go and take it so I'll know whether or not to start writing one. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout the story! I heart you guys!!!**

**Vane**


	13. Read please Sequel info

**Hiya guys! Well I haven't updating any of my stories in a while! But don't worry cause I've been writing soo look forward to some updates and a new story or two in the next couple of weeks.**

**Well about this story… it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but hey at least it got somewhere right? lol Okay I've been working on the sequel so look for that if you don't have me on author alert. **

**Well that's all for now!**

**I'll be working to have something out soon!**

**Vane**


End file.
